Tiempo
by Kleo Neem
Summary: Seishun Gakuen es una escuela normal ne? o.ó, sus estudiantes son normales ne? o.ó, todo es tranquilidad ne? o.ó, podrá llegar alguien a perturbar esta 'normalidad? .. mala para los summarys ToT!


**La serie pertenece a Konomi sensei UoU!pero aki los manejo como me da la gana x)!**

* * *

**Tiempo**

_Capitulo 0:_ **Prólogo?**

Amaneció... otro día más... sería como los demás? Al parecer sí, tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela 'Seishun Gakuen', sí, otro día más de escuela, era el octavo desde que regresaron de las vacaciones de invierno. Aunque Ryoma era el único que no daba conciencia de que ya las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado, el bello durmiente seguía... durmiente ... "_Ryoma vas a llegar tarde!_" ... no lo escuchó .. "_te quedan veinte minutos_!" tampoco u.u.

En casa de Tezuka un grito lo despertó, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y encontró las 2 tostadas quemadas ... ¿mala señal? No lo creo, aunque era la primera vez que su mamá, Ayana-san se asustaba por esas cosas, no! Debía ser ... casualidad.

En la siguiente casa, Oishi se había levantado temprano como siempre así que ya no estaba, el joven sub-capitán había decidido dar un paseo por el parque cuando pisó algo blandito...o.ó y escuchó un repentino "miau!", era un neko , no! No Eiji, sino uno de verdad, era negro y su cola estaba debajo de la zapatilla del ojiverde, él inmediatamente retiró su pie e intentó agacharse para ver si había herido al gato cuando ZAZ! lo rasguñó en la mano, "_nota mental:_ _dar un paseo por la mañana por el parque, mala idea!_! ..."

El joven Momoshiro seguía profundamente dormido cuando una voz femenina muy alterada tocaba a la puerta, de pronto dejó de tocar y entró precipitadamente, le quitó las sabanas y lo llevó cogido de la oreja¿qué no había escuchado al despertador? No... había olvidado cambiar las baterías el día anterior ...

En otro sitio las cosas eran diferentes, el joven Fuji había despertado tranquilamente, cuando empezó a llamar a su hermana, bajó hasta el comedor y encontró una nota, había salido de urgencia "_es cierto, Yumiko-nee-san predijo que uno de sus amigos tendría un accidente_" pensó... poco rato después de haber tomado un buen desayuno y haberse cambiado, intentó salir de la casa... 'intentó'... tal vez... con el apuro a la hermana mayor se le olvidó que su hermanito estaba en casa y cerró con llave?. "..."

La familia perfecta, tenía un buen desayuno, el padre y los hermanos comían lo que la madre-esposa iba sirviendo cuando "cof cof" un pedazo de la columna del pescado atoró al joven Kaoru quien intentó desesperadamente quitarla de su garganta cayendo ésta en medio de la sopa que la Hodzumi-san se había dedicado TANto en hacer, ... desayuno arruinado u.ú.

"HoiNyaaaaaaaaaa!" se escuchó en toda la casa, la hermana acudió hasta las afueras del baño para preguntar que ocurría, el joven Eiji se había olvidado de comprar una pasta dental nueva, sabía que se le acabaría en cualquier momento, pero... ¿por qué ahora? Intentó, empujo y hasta cortó el pobre tubo de la pasta dental y sólo obtuvo una cantidad pequeña, no tenía opción utilizó la pasta dental de su hermana, ya que! Tendría que comprar una para él esa misma tarde.

La camioneta que repartía el pescado había llegado a la tienda de Sushi de Kawamura, él y su padre apuraron en salir y recoger la cantidad del pedido, hacía frío pero aun así tenían que hacerlo, cogieron los contenedores que tenían al pescado encerrado en un gran bloque de hielo, lo contemplaron, el pescado era de muy buena calidad, o.ó... un descuido o una distracción hizo que Kawamura soltara su extremo del recipiente y su padre no soportó el peso de aquel cayendo directamente a sus pies¿regañada instantánea, suplicio instantáneo? Quien sabe, la mañana estaba arruinada ...

La alarma de la PC comenzó a sonar, era hora de despertarse, se puso sus lentes se dispuso a salir cuando observó la llegada de un nuevo correo, el nombre se le hizo conocido, comenzó a leer "advertencia de un nuevo virus, por favor tener cuidado con los correos que lleguen a su PC" letritas más abajo decía "como este" de pronto en la pantalla apareció un contador que comenzó en cinco y llegó a 0 rápidamente... adiós datos, n.n Inui ...

Los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar a la escuela, algunos emocionados charlando con sus amigos, otros con cara de sueño, en fin.. era la escuela. Pero... a la vuelta de la esquina un auto de color negro se detuvo bajando un hombre cuyo cabello grisáceo denotaba su edad y se disponía a abrir la puerta del otro lado del auto...

-no estoy muy seguro que deban...-  
-esta bien esta bien- dijo una joven sonriendo  
-si, no te preocupes, esta es diferente a las otras escuelas así que causaremos una impresión diferente-  
- pero-  
- cuídate, ya nos vamos-  
- si, ja ne! -  
- ya son unas señoritas, crecen tan rápido – el hombre cansino lloró posando sus brazo a la altura de sus ojos

Las nuevas alumnas llevaban un uniforme diferente al de Seigaku lo que hacía notar que eran de otra escuela, aquella blusa blanca cubierta por ese chaleco verde azulado cuyo primer broche tenía un brillo reluciente y aquella falta azul marino con esas medias del mismo color que sobrepasaban las rodillas no pasaban desapercibidos ¿quiénes podrían ser¿estudiantes de intercambio? Se oían los rumores.. en cuanto llegaron los titulares del club de tenis ninguno prefirió hablar ... sus caras lo decían todo, al menos Tezuka continuaba como siempre 'aparentemente', pero en el interior todos pensaban lo mismo: "era el peor día de sus vidas ..."

Aquellas muchachas llegaron hasta la oficina de profesores, preguntaron por su clase, dando sus nombres y explicando las razones por las que estaban ahí, sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases, los alumnos ya estaban en las aulas, una profesora las condujo a su aula, 3-2, y les dijo que esperaran afuera de aquel aula hasta que las llamaran...

- es lo mismo que el año pasado - sonrió  
- si, y también igual que el ante-año pasado no te pongas nerviosa -  
- claro, ganbatte! onee-sama! nOn-  
- Síp, Ayari n.n!-

...sonrieron...

* * *

Esta es la conti de mi fic anterior Gomen X) espero que les guste nOn! y manden **Reviews** y si no .. manden** Reviews nOn,** y si quieren asesinarme x hacer fic malos manden** Reviews nOn** ... y si quieren pastel de chocolate manden** Reviews**

nOn! cuidense!


End file.
